Terrible Love
by mermaid12108
Summary: Nothing ever goes right when you're drunk. Clary Fray, boarding school student, and Jace Herondale, Teenage prince of London, find this out after one unforgettable drunken night. They also find out there are consequences for everything. They want to forget it. But soon, something forces them closer. Or someone. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1 I think I know you

**So, this story line is similar I guess you could say, to **ddpjclaf**'s _The Nine Consequences Of One Night And A Door_, and **WordsForWonders**'s _Superstar_. But, it's still it's own story created by me. Now, this will be slightly more human-tuned because it's all human. And yes. In case you were wondering, I like my tea like I like my men: Hot, and British. You'll probably see so in this story.**

* * *

**_Terrible Love_**

* * *

** A** prince. A god-damn prince. Why did Clary always have to do this to herself? It wasn't her fault. They were both drunk...

_"We'll never make it to the room love,if you keep tripping,even on the elevator." He whispered in Clary's ear, making her giggle. _

_"I'm not stumbllllling. I'm-I'm not drunk!" She giggled again as she bumped into a wall._

_"Okay. Maybe I'm drunk." _

_He laughed, pressing the 11 button, the button for the floor his room was on. "Yes, you are drunk." He said, his words slurred. _

_"But that's okaaaayyy, because I am toooooooo!" He whispered. _

_Clary laughed and tripped backwards, landing on a solid body. _

_"Oops," She started to say, but the words caught in her mouth, because in that next instant, she was pressed up onto the wall in a corner of the elevator, his mouth on hers. His roaming hands glided up and down her body, unzipping her dress, then gripping her hips. She gasped as his hips did truly remarkable things against hers. The elevator doors slid open with a _bing_ sound. Clary moaned against his mouth and ran her fingers through his silky blonde locks as they made it inside his room, him managing to close and lock the door without their bodies ever breaking apart. Her dress went first, then his shirt, then his pants, then her bra, his underwear, her underwear, and then they were on a plush bed, him trailing kisses across her jaw,down her neck..._

Clary was jerked out of the memory by the blaring of a car horn. She screamed, already knowing what was going to happen-except it didn't. Strong hands jerked her back by her waist nad into a flat, hard chest, safely on the sidewalk and out of squishing range. That was the first time Clary had remembered that night so vividly. She had just got snippets, enough to know that: Yes, she'd had sex and therefore lost her virginity. Yes, she and her...partner had both been drunk. And yes, she wasn't alone when she was alone anymore. She turned around to thank whoever had just saved her ass, and her breath caught halfway through her throat. It was him. The image flashed through her mind, his impish grin and his slightly spiked, slightly tousled blonde hair that she had the weird urge to run her fingers through right then, his plump, soft, pink lips, And then...his eyes like tawny, glittering chips of amber, so beautiful she felt she could jump into them and swim, never stopping. But...they were just eyes...beautiful, hazel eyes that...were now starring right at her.

"I know I'm fine, but seriously please stop starring. You might start drooling."

And...there it went. That tiny shred of hope that he wasn't a complete and utter ass vanished, leaving a sour taste in her mouth in it's wake.

"Yeah, well thanks for saving me from becoming a pancake. Bye now."

Then she turned and walked away...right into a pole. She stepped back, mouth open, and put a hand to her head. "Shit!"

And, as if thing couldn't get any worse, then the paparazzi showed up.

"Jace!"

"Mr. Herondale!"

"Are the rumors true? Are you and Aline back together?"

"Is this your mistress?" Microphones and cameras and tape recorders and notepads were pushed into Clary's face, camera flashes blinding her. She tried to shield her eyes with her arm. Jace pulled on Clary's arm, and then she was shoved into a limo. Jace followed her, closing the door with a bang and locking it. The press still crowded around the windows, yelling questions. "Get us out of here. Make it quick." Jace ordered the driver, and the car started forward. Clary sneezed, and her hat fell off. She grabbed it and fit it back onto her head. The think was always falling off, no matter how hard she tried to get it to stay on. Her curls seemed to dislike it. A lot. Jace grabbed the hat and yanked it off again. "Um...i'm not sure that's the best way to make it stay on..." She trailed off when she caught his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide. Clear signs that he was shocked about something. But what...? _Oh._ The truth hit Clary like a wall of bricks to the face. He recognized her from that night too. She'd had her curls tucked into the hat. They hadn't been visible. Well, that explained a lot. "Gerard, please take us back to the palace. Immediately." He said, not taking his eyes off of Clary. He broke eye contact after a few seconds, handing her back the green knit hat, looking down.

"For the record," He said in a quiet voice, "I think you look much better without it."

Clary felt like poop. Standing in the middle of a mansion foyer can do that to you. Jace took her arm and led her up the marble steps, and into a room that had a king size bed, Tables with books stacked neatly and straight on tables and book shelves, the bed made up with stark white sheets and comforter, pillows, and duvet. The walls were painted a dark blue, with silver stripes. There was no other decoration on the walls except a family photo. Even the desk was organized, a light on the left corrner, books and papers on the right. The apple laptop was laying in the middle, blue_ beats_ headphones on top of it. Jace plopped down into the desk chair, turning around in it. He had his hands pressed together, and it looked like he was praying. He tapped the tips of the fingers on the joined hands against those full lips. "I know you from somewhere. I just need to figure out where." He spun around in the chair some more. "Are you one of Aline's friends?"

"No..."

"I would hope not. She's a raving bitch. Hmmm...are you one of my mom's friend's daughters?"

She shook her head.

"Coffee barista?"

Another head shake.

"Reporter?"

Okay. Enough.

"How about a hotel room? Drunk sex? Ring a bell?"

"Yeah, uh, no. You have me confused with someone else."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. I would never do something so..."

"Improper?"

"Sleazy."

Clary felt a buble of anger rise up in her, and she exploded. "I'M SURE IT WAS YOU!"

"Okay, let's say it _was_ me. Why are you coming here to tell me?"

"Because I'm pregnant, you bastard!"

* * *

**Aaaand that's chapter 1! What did you guys think? Happy Holidays!~Mermaid12108**


	2. Chapter 2 Royal Pains

**Jace P.O.V.**

_Pregnant._ No-no way. It couldn't be possible. They'd only had sex one time! If what she was saying was even true-_oh_, who was he kidding? Of course it was_ true_. No one would lie about this. Well, someone_ *cough*_ Aline _*cough*_ might,but not someone like the girl standing in front of Jace. She had this nature around her that said you could trust her, but if you betrayed her, she'd push you off a cliff. Realizing He hadn't said anything in almost a minute, Jace said the smartest thing he could ever say in a situation like this.

"Are you sure?" Shit. Not exactly what he'd had planned.

"Am I sure?" She echoed, pulling at her beautiful red locks in frustration. "Why don't you answer this for me: Waking up sick to your stomach, retching but nothing comes out. Feeling like hell afterward,then suddenly you're starving. Being late on your period almost a week. Smells making you feel like hurling out of nowhere. Suddenly craving jalapeneo chips even though you've hated them your whole life. Then, going to the drug store, earning dirty looks from everyone in the store for buying a test. Then them all being positive, only to HAVE A DOCTOR CONFIRM EVERYTHING A WEEK LATER. So. Tell me. Am I sure? Because the bump certaintly isn't telling me anything." She said, glaring at me."I don't want to be 'Clary, the girl who got knocked up in 10th grade in london, a year after her parents died.'No. I want to be known as 'Clary, the girl who acheived everything she ever wanted and didn't allow anything to stand in her way.' So, i'm not going to let this get in the way." She said and walked out the door. It took a few seconds, but his body finally registered that his mind was yelling: _Run after her, you stupid bastard!_ **_Go!_** He bolted down the steps after her, tripping half the way there. A memory brushed the slightest edges of his mind.

_"We'll never make it to the room, love, if you keep on tripping, even on the elevator..." _

Jace paused as the memory wizzed by. But he was sure it'd been her. "Clary! Clary, love, wait!" She stopped and her shoulders tensed at 'love'.

"Still sure it wasn't me?" She whispered not turning around. He paused again as his memory let another clip of the memory slide through it's protectvie walls.

_She leaned against Jace's chest, her breathing ragged. "It's amazing, isn't it." _

_"What?" _

_"How the earth manages to catch both the sun and moon at it's fullest in a matter of 24 kind of reminds me of when I was little and taking a bath, that a speck of dirt or something like that would float around. You'd try so hard to get it. And even when you were positive you had it, it still ended up miles away." _

_"The sun, the moon, and..." _

_"Love." She said simply. _

"Look, I'm sorry," He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, not sure what to do. "It's just kind of a bombshell, you know."

"Believe me. I know." She still didn't look at him.

"Hey, Can you look at me?"

Slowly, she turned around, her vibrant green eyes meeting his, betraying just how scared she was. He couldn't even begin to think what it must mean for her. Sure, he was pretty screwed, but she was the one who was actually pregnant. And did she say she was in boarding school? And that her parents had died? Well, here went nothing.

"Do you want to, I don't know get some coffee or something?"

She nodded. "I think...I think that'd be nice."

* * *

Thy sat at one of the metal outdoors tabels while the barista prepared their order inside. A waitress brought out the steaming cups on a plastic tray, and Jace exepted them, thanking her, and handed Clary her mocha. She took a slow tentave sip of it, and when she didn't puke, she seemed to decide her stomach was happy with it.

"So? What's your story?" He asked her, taking a sip from his cup. It was just black coffee and sugar, nothing special.

"Diving right in, are we? She asked him, but began telling him. "My parents died a year ago, and with really no living relatives, I was sent here to attened wexford and live with my best friend, I won't name her, and her husband, whom I also won't name. Living with two of my best friends, I began going to wexford," She gestured to her outfit, a white button up shirt that was pushed up to the elbows, a maroon tie, and light grey vest and equally grey skirt that reached about 5 feet above her knees. On someone tall, it might've looked slutty, but on her and her tiny frame, it worked. "As you can see from my outfit. The night we met, at that hotel, my art was on display. Okay, enough about me. Now it's your turn." She said, nodding to him and taking a sip from her cup.

"Well, depending on how long you've been in london, you probably know my life story, right down to what my blood type is. Prince, remember?" He said, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"So to know every last detail about you, all I have to do is load up on tabloid crap?"

"Not exactly. Most of that stuff is bullshit anyways."

She raised her eyebrows. "I see." There was a small _beep_, and she pulled an iphone out of her pocket. "Shit. I have to get back...Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He had grabbed her phone, entering his number, and then sending a simple '_Hi' _to himself so he had her number. "There you go. Now you have my number."

She looked at the glowing screen. "Ass," She grumbled, and he smirked.

* * *

**Clary P.O.V. **

Clary wiggled aher key in the lock of Isabelle and Simon's appartment, and oopened the door, shutting and locking it behind her. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coatrack, following the noises of the television to the living room. She found Isabelle on top of Simon, and her appered to be trying to eat her face off or something. "Ah! My eyes!" Clary shreiked, covering her eyes.

There was a clearing of a throat, and then "Um...hey, Clary."

Clary opened a gap in the hand that was covering her eyes. "Okay, good. You're still clothed." She removed her hand and sat on the arm of the couch.

"So, did you find Mr. Mystery Man?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"And?" Simon asked.

"And what?"

"Who is he?"

"The Prince Of London."

The room went compeatly quiet, and whea Clary looked up she saw...

* * *

**Good Bye Darlings! I'm gonna be off FF for a while sadly...I love you all! ~Mermaid12108**


End file.
